Asriel
Asriel Dreemurr, 'is an ally of Frisk in both Season 1 and 2. At the same time he was previously Flowey. He is voiced by Adox0graphist. Appearance Asriel is a male Boss Monster. He looks like a goat, specifically for Boss Monsters. He wears a green yellow-striped sweater with brown leggings and black shoes. Asriel also has green eyes and white fur. Personality 'Asriel is a very tender-hearted monster. He greatly cares about his friends and family and misses Chara after they were sent to the void. Although it may depend on the situation, he is usually very helpful and has good intention. Asriel is the exact opposite of Flowey, when judging the two by their personalities. He seems to want to leave behind his past with Flowey. Asriel was good friends with Frisk and Sans, but unfortunately Sans was killed by Bete Noire in the "Dust" episode. Frisk insulted Asriel to increase LV and fight Bete Noire, and Asriel seems to be lonely and depressed ever since. He will fight for his friends no matter what. In Love Part 2, Asriel defends and fights for Frisk, even though Frisk tells him to leave, resulting his death when Betty takes his soul. Abilities * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation Pyrokinesis]: Asriel can manipulate fire in order to attack or block an attack. An alternate "rainbow" flame can be seen in "Dust" episode. * Star Blazing: Summons stars and is used as an attack, alternatively it can also be used as a platform or a defensive shield as shown in "Continue" episode. * Chaos Saber ': Asriel summons a sword or a pair of swords. These are used in battle with Chara and are seen damaging Bete Noire pink "blobs" in Do or Die. They are normal swords with a unique looking design on the surface, however Asriel can charge it, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and make it explode, dealing great damage. * '''Shocker Breaker ': Asriel can summon lightning onto a target, which is marked by a square with an exclamation point, and can be used several times at once, it can also be used to block attacks. This is only seen in "Continue" and Love Part 2. * 'Chaos Buster ': Asriel summons a blaster that rapidly shoots out small, diamond shaped bullets at the target. This attack can also shoot out a "rainbow beam" that inflicts high damage. * '''The Hyper Goner ''': This attack is a Gaster Blaster-looking weapon. It sucks in whatever Asriel chooses to. This was used to counter Chara's HATE attack in "Continue". History at the end of Your Best Friend |left]] Your Best Friend Turning from Flowey to Asriel, Asriel appeared at the end of the episode. He announced his appearance to Chara and the episode ended on a cliff hanger. Continue After transforming from Flowey, Asriel and Chara fight each other. Asriel confronted Chara and removed all of the hate in them. In doing so, they began dying from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel gives Frisk her/his soul back and unwillingly uses Chara's soul as a vessel to contain the traits he acquired from the seven human souls, thus creating a soul for himself. ]] Asriel, with his new soul, then, he destroys the barrier and goes to the surface and meets with his father and mother. My Sunshine In the beginning of the episode, Asriel was seen alongside Asriel when they were talking about humankind accepting monsterkind on the surface; here, he was seen eating pie (most likely made by Toriel). After Frisk meets Betty, Asriel and Sans talk about their past. Asriel apologizes to Sans for the past when he was still Flowey. Sans then mentions that he's confused, because Asriel (as Flowey,) forced him to live in the past, most likely due to resets Flowey did before the barrier was broken and then says it's quite hypocritical. Asriel then asks Sans not to look at him the same way he looked at Flowey, making Sans see a better side to him. Sans then asks Asriel if he is willing to do anything to redeem himself, Asriel responds with a yes; Asriel then leaves the room. Sans and Asriel are later seen at the sidewalk of the street, nearby Grillby's and Muffet's bakery. The two seem to be in a rivalry with each other then Asriel asks what is the deal with Grillby and Muffet. Sans answers saying that Grillby's and Muffet's bakery are the two most popular restaurants in the city and they fight for customers all day . After this, Sans then tells some flower puns to Asriel. Asriel than gets annoyed then the two spot Frisk and Betty on the other side of the street. Frisk and Betty were looking for Jessica Grey after she left the school. Frisk then introduces Betty to Asriel and Sans, this causes Betty to reveal her soul to them. After this, Asriel wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Dust Asriel and Sans go out to see what's up with the incident at Mettaton's live report in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city. As they see Bete Noire with Frisk who randomly open their shield in front of Betty and see Betty walking around some random place when she was supposed to be with them at Gaster's lab. Sans tells Asriel they have to warn the others about Betty. However, it was too late. Betty confronted them and revealed ] her true nature and The Pink Soul when the fight was about to begin, Sans was shot by Jessica Grey and Asriel fell into Betty's mind trick and was about to get eaten but Sans went in his place and got his soul eaten. Asriel, filled with rage, attacked Betty with no effect. Then, he remembers that Sans has told him that he has to warn the others. Asriel warms out of the room and goes to Frisk's house in episode 3. Do or Die Asriel appeared at the beginning of the episode when he arrived at Frisk's home. Frisk asked him what was wrong and where was Sans. Asriel gave them a sad look, causing Frisk to lose some DETERMINATION and fall to the ground. He was quick to try and help them. He then said that they should tell everyone else before Betty harms anyone else. Asriel and Frisk arrived at Gaster's place and Asriel later helped fight a couples blobs. Later, Gaster teleported Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, etc. to Toriel's school. Before they wet inside the school to fight off the blobs, Asgore asked Asriel if he wanted to play catch after fighting them. Love (Part 1) Asriel is seen in the school after Undyne's fight with Betty. He was brought there by Asgore, right before Toriel's confrontation with a large pink slime monster. Asgore then proceeds to destroy it in one shot, which impresses Asriel. Toriel gets angry at Asgore for bringing their son, and they being arguing. Asriel stops this by yelling at them, and then Frisk appears at the end of the hallway, with Abigail. Asriel suggests that he and Frisk should go check for survivors, angering Toriel, but Frisk replied that there weren't any. Asriel insists, but Frisk just coldly replies that he/she is leaving. Later, Frisk walks into a room where Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel are sitting. Frisk brings Asriel outside to talk about how they want to RESET, and that destroying the Reset Button was their worst mistake. Asriel is shocked by their disregard for the promise they made. They continue and say that they were aware that the timeline was glitched. Frisk states that they will battle Betty alone, no matter what he says. Asriel tries to convince Frisk to wait and get stronger. Frisk seems surprised at Asriel's concern for their safety, reminding him that as Flowey, he had also tried multiple times to kill them. Asriel retorts that he was unable to feel anything, and Frisk did the genocide run, despite being able to feel emotion. Frisk coldly states that Flowey wasn't as much as a coward as he is. Asriel is hurt greatly by this, and flees back into the house. Love (Part 2) After Frisk departs to fight Betty, Asgore and Asriel meet in the backyard. During their conversation, Asgore gives the insight to Asriel that even good people sometimes do bad things. He tells his son about a friend of his named Roy, who he regrets not spending time with when he was in need, mentioning that things could have become much different. Asriel is touched by his father's wisdom, and hugs him. Later, Asriel falls asleep contemplating Frisk's insult to him. In his dream, he finds himself in front of Flowey in the golden flower pot in front of him. Flowey attempts to advise Asriel to ignore his feelings and become a "monster" like Frisk. Asriel rejects Flowey's advice, believing that he should follow his emotions. After a lengthy conversation, Asriel accepts that Flowey is a part of him before waking up from his dream, grabs his Heart Locket and begins to follow Frisk to Betty. clashing with HATE Betty]] During the fight, Betty manages to deplete Frisk's determination using memories of their Genocide and strikes them down. Asriel intervenes against Frisk's urges. After a short fight, Kumu kills Asriel and steals his soul after Asriel admits that "I really am an idiot," quoting Flowey. ]] Watching Asriel die greatly strengthens Frisk's resolve, raising their LV to 19 and sharply increasing their determination. After the battle ends, Frisk is inspired by Papyrus' acts of compassion that were able to save Sans from the control of HATE. The episode ends with Frisk saying that they may be able to "use the opposite of HATE" to revive Asriel. My Promise At the start of My Promise, Betty was destroying a few HATE-infected souls of the soul harvest's victims. She was about to do the same with Asriel's soul but stopped once she saw Cam's non-infected soul. After absorbing its magic, she told Kumu to use some HATE on Asriel's soul, recovering his body but putting him under Betty's control. Later, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore attempted to fight Betty in the arena. However, she introduced Asgore and Toriel to Asriel, who, according to her, was upset at his parents for treating him poorly in the past. Toriel attempts to break Asriel free from her control by showing her compassion to him, which failed and only resulted in her getting attacked by him by his shocker breaker attack. Betty and Frisk dueled once again, while Asriel was dealing with Toriel and Asgore. Asgore defended himself from one of Asriel's attacks by using a wall of fire to block it. But, he penetrated the fire and attacked his father. Asgore tried to tell him to stop, only to be told to shut up, he then insulted Asgore for killing six innocent humans in cold blood. Asriel then stabbed Asgore in the chest, severely damaging him. Asriel then attempted to hurt Asgore again, but before he had the chance to do it, Frisk tackled him with their shield. Frisk then told Asgore and Toriel that they needed to escape and think of something else. Toriel said that she didn't want to leave Asriel, only for Frisk to say that what she did was completely useless and had no effect on Asriel whatsoever. Betty then told them that she won't let them escape, and told them not to die on their way out. Betty snapped her fingers and a warning sign appears under Frisk. They told Asgore and Toriel to run while they assumably got struck by the attack. After this, Asriel wasn't seen again in the episode. Trivia * He's able to switch forms at will and summon his weapons of choice when needed. * Before Love Part 2's release, Veir said that the flower Sans gave Asriel will talk to him in his head. This was obviously referring to his chat with Flowey in Love Part 2. * He's good at swordplay, as shown in the sword fight against Chara in "Continue". * His God of Hyperdeath form might not be enough to defeat Bete Noire. Camila Post * Asriel's powers are still '''awakening. In his current situation, Asriel's power is above Asgore's powers. * Asriel has a lot of power in being a god, but he doesn't have enough fighting experience. * Asriel doesn't tell anyone about his past with Chara and Flowey, and he keeps it hidden. Camila Post * Asriel is 11-14 years old. Camila Post * In an amino post, Asriel and Sans were apologizing for what they did to each other in the past. Here, Sans talked about ripping of Flowey's petals and the word Glitchtale, which was is seen in the corner of the drawing. This proves that, in Glitchtale, Sans vs. Flowey is both Glitchtale-related and canon. * After Frisk got erased from the timeline entirely, Chara and Asriel's memory of what happened in Continue changed; Chara was saved from HATE by Asriel, the six human souls created a special soul for Asriel and through combined effort, he was able to break the barrier. Camila Post Navigation ru:Азриель tr:Asriel es:Asriel pl:Asriel Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Male Category:Boss Monster Category:Alive Category:Content Category:Adults